


"I Think It's Broken"

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Animals, Cat, Cute, F/M, Fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and The Joker decide to get a pet, it doesn't end too well for your Puddin. </p><p>Originally a short sentence starter from my tumblr! I thought you all might enjoy this short fluffy fic! </p><p>Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Think It's Broken"

"I think it's broken."

You both stare down at the fluffy grey cat. It's not acknowledging either of you.

The Joker pouts. "See? This is why we should have got the damn puppy."

You cock your head to the side, "but he's so cute Mr.J!!"

"Yeah, well he's not getting off to a good start"

You pout, "maybe you should try and cuddle him."

"Umm, how about no. You can do that and let him claw your face off" he snickers.

 _Challenge accepted_. "He won't claw my face off", you lean down and scoop up the cat. He purrs and rubs his head against you. "Seeee? He's so cute!!"

The Joker pouts, "let me try."

You hand over the cat. Everything is fine, until he's completely in The Jokers grip. The cat starts hissing and scratching at his face.

"AHHH, What the FUCK?!", he drops the cat. Little red lines appearing on on his face. The cat comes and rubs against your leg.

You frown, "are you okay,Puddin?." You eye his cuts, nothing major. "They were just love taps Puddin"

He scowls, "The hell they were, fucking cat. A dog wouldn't have betrayed me like this." He pouts again, crossing his arms.

You lean down and scoop up the cat, playfully rolling your eyes. The cat purrs again, rubbing his head on you. "He's so cute, you better not try and kill him", you glare at The Joker, walking out the bedroom and into the living room.

He sighs, following behind you. "I still don't get why he doesn't like me."

You can hear the pout in his voice, you make a mental note to find him a cute puppy and pray it likes him more than the _cat does_.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love fluffy Joker? Sooo cute!!! I hope you enjoyed! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Request? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
